clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bman2007Jazz/1
This is the Archive of Bman2007Jazz's Talk Page. This Talk Page is not read anymore. Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ' Welcome Club Penguin Wikia Users. This is my (old) Talk Page. Send me messages here. Thanks! ' ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My Penguin Can You Keep A Secret? Owen Lover ------------------------ What? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Quit The Wiki For The New One Go to this URL instead. www.clubpenguinwiki.info Birthday and e-mail aren't needed. Yay! My username there is Johnny 115. 02:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------- No thank you. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 16:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New Signature, Guys! Hi guys! I got a slightly changed signature. I added a beta tester into my signature. Oh and there's a "~" at the beginning but I already added that, just never got to show it here. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't Care I don't really care. Spammers are spammers. If there's anything they need to know, they're just here to mess things up for their enjoyment. And it's true, they are plainless idiots. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 21:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't try to act smart on me either. Leave me be, and nothing bad will come. I'm not the mean type of person, but I can definitely start an argument. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------- Where in my response am I acting "smart?" I'm asking you to please cool down and not insult anonymous users, or ANY users. Chill, please. P.S no bullying it's in the policies. Check your talk page for more on this. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice, you really think you can do something. I'm not bullying, nor am I bullying you. I'm telling you what spammers are and blah. I'm just stressed from school so don't start with me. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice I'm really nice, and as I said, I'm just stressed. So... I just need to "chill" as you said. Have a nice day! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) And anger can get me somewhere I don't want to be in, like right now. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I'm so sorry for all these hate messages. I really should watch what I say.... School is stressful (for me anyways), and therefore things can go awfully wrong. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------------- Uh, ok then... P.S: New Signatre, folks! This time we add color to the awesomeness! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 22:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Same Server? Hey Bman! I see that you are on! Same server? -- ShrimpPin 17:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ Sure, same place! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :> your cool man TRACOTAPER!!!im hot my enamys are not 19:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------- Uh thanks. But it is true Arrran should get at least a week's block... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) GASP Hey Bman! I just found out that Abu Bakir is banned for 5 years because he revealed his age and full name! Poor guy... Good thing I deleted my age a few days ago. --User:ShrimpPin ------------------- Yeah, he violated COPPA as well as some policies...I put a default signature for you on this page. Remember to put your signature always :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im an Anonymous Hello, Bman2007Jazz, im Abu bakir, but Im editing on Anonymous since Im blocked for no reason and one day, so Arran, hes the meanest user on this wiki, could you please do a favour for me? please tell me if I could join that club where you delete spam and vandalizing, If yes ill join tommarow ( Since my block ends then) ----------------------------- You are blocked for revealing your age on your profile which violates the COPPA (Children Oline Privacy Protection Act), and not for one day, but for 5 years... What club are you talking about? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 00:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New account YA I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABU BAKIR100! ------------------------------------- It's against the policies to make a sockpuppet account just to get free of a block... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) name im gussing your user name is that of a tformer jazz and your hot shot JamM referance means that you like tformers or not ------------------------------------ Yeah I'm a TF Fan. I removed that Hot Shot JaAm reference but yeah TF rocks ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Campaign I made a poster (is that going a LITTLE too far?!) for the campaign/election. I learned that I am not very good at drawing penguin beaks... :P And BTW I have no interest in Transformers ShrimpPin 01:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Read it I read the policy and I just know what to do now. Abu bakir No, it isnt No, I read the policy and they didnt say anything about sock puppets or you arent allowd to make a 2nd account after a block. Abu bakir Wanna be friends? Hey! Do you wanna be my friend? Abu bakir100 Custom Penguin/ Abu Bakir100 1. How do you make a custom penguin? It's kind of against the odds that you'll find a penguin that has EXACTLY what you want... 2. This is the first I've heard of the term "sockpuppeting". What exactly is that? Making an account after you are blocked? 3. We should give Abu Bakir some slack. He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to reveal his age. I didn't either until I read the Policy. He's a nice guy and pretty smart, so I think we should just let it slide. :) (I think it is kind of ironic that they blocked Abu until he is 13 :P ) ---- ShrimpPin 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollerscape What is Rollerscape? ---- ShrimpPin 11:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Beta testing?! Wait how were you involved in Beta testing? Did they invite you? When? Is it on now? ??? ---- ShrimpPin 11:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------- It's not a full blown beta testing just a beta testing for the new game. It's in the newest edition of Reviewed by You. Click on the letter Team at the end, put in your username and password and boom you can beta test the new game. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC)